Fantasy AU
by Asiramx
Summary: After buying a MMORPG game from Mcfist industries, Randy and Howard get sucked into the game and now must find a way out.
1. Chapter 1

"Where the juice am I?" The first thing Howard asked when he realized he was no longer in Norrisville, when he takes a look at his surroundings; he realized he is in a forest. Tree's surrounded him and it was bright outside.

He notices his bro sleeping next to him peacefully; there was something odd about him. He was dressed differently, instead of his normal attire, he is wearing armor. His armor black like his suit with a red cape draped around his neck.

Howard noticed a sword resting against him, but not his Ninja sword. It was a different sword.

He finally peers down and noticed he was wearing armor as well, it is dark blue. He noticed a crossbow on the ground next to him, was this suppose to be his? He studies the crossbow wondering how a weapon like this was left on the ground.

He heard a groan coming from his best friend and Howard immediately walks over to his best friend, "Bro? Are you alright? Bro?" he said, gently shaking his friend.

"Howard!" Randy began to whine at his friend, "Let me slee—"

"Were not home." Howard cuts Randy off before he can continue, "I don't know where we are! How did we even get here?!"

It took Randy a minute or so to process where he was, his eyes wander around to find something he recognized but he only saw his friend, "Don't know."

Randy pats down the armor he has on to find his mask but when his mask is nowhere to be found, he pales.

"Bro My mask! It's gone!" He exclaims while patting down his armor, "It's nowhere to be found!"

"Well there is a sword," Howard points to the sword that is lying dormant next to Randy, "It's not a ninja sword but it is a sword, right?"

"You're not helping." Randy sighs and picks up the sword, "You're right, it isn't the Ninja sword." He said as he took as closer look at the sword, "It's just a normal sword. If my sword and my mask aren't here then that means….THE NINJA NOMICON is gone too! Oh man!"

Howard watches as his friend paces up and down in frenzy, it was now rare when he loses his book. He always had it in his backpack or in his pants.

Howard grabs his friends shoulder gently, trying to reassure him. "Bro we will find the book, don't worry okay?

Randy slowly started to calm down, he was right. He will find the mask, but where to start? Where to look? How was he going to find the book if he didn't know where he was?

Something vibrated from the side of their armors; Randy looked down to see that he had a pouch next to him that he had not noticed before; he took out a device that looked similar to a Mcphone.

"It says something." Randy read out loud from the phone, "Quest: Find other companions."

"Other Companions?" Howard asked, confused by the quest, "There's other's here?"

"Afraid so," Randy sighs and stuffs the phone back in the pouch, "Let's go find them."

Randy and Howard were walking in forest for hours, no signs of civilization yet and the two most notably Howard is starting to grow tired of walking, "Cunningham give up, were not getting anywhere."

"We can't just stop right here."

"It's been hours!"Howard whines, "I can't walk anymore!

Randy ignored Howard and continued on with Howard begrudgingly following behind him.

They continued walking until they spotted a light, the two exchange glances wondering if they should go towards the light or not, the two concluded that they should. Randy and Howard walks towards the light but when they got closer it turned out to be a campfire.

"Stay down." Randy said, halting to a stop, "You never know who is here."

Howard and Randy hid behind the bushes; the two heard talking from the camp fire. They spoke in hushed tones so Randy couldn't make it out what they were saying.

Howard shifts in his spot trying to at least find comfort on where he is hiding, he steps on a twig that caused the talking to stop.

There is a silence which made the two uncomfortable; Randy hears footsteps coming towards them and Randy quickly unsheathed his sword and jumps up from his hiding spot only to be greeted by the tip of someone else's blade.

"Randy?"

Randy looks up to see a girl with short Prussian blue hair with dark blue eyes staring down at him; once she recognized him she withdrew her sword.

Her armor was dark blue like Howard's

with a blue cape hanging over her. She sheathes her sword and walks towards the bush again and pulls on Howard's hair, "Come out Weinerman, I know you're there too."

"Ow! Ow!" The larger boy cried out in pain, "Okay Kang! I am coming out!"

"What's with all the commotion?" another voice said.

Another girl emerges from a tent and casts a glance on all three of them, until she spotted Randy.

"Randy?"

She has blue violet hair with three lavender streaks and wears a pony tail in a band; she held a staff in one hand meaning she was a mage of some sort with purple and black robes that reached to her knees.

"Theresa?" Randy blinks, looking at her.

"You're here too?!" she said almost excited to see another person other than Debbie here, "I thought it was only me and Debbie!

"Apparently not," Randy chuckles, "Howard and I were looking to see if we can find a city or something, because we have been stuck here for hours."

Debbie sighs, "Did you bother to check the map on the phone that was given to you?"

"There's a map?" Howard and Randy both said.

"Yes stupid." Debbie got her phone out from her pouch and pressed several buttons until she found the map, "There's a town up north and that was where Theresa and I were heading up to."

"You can come if you like." Theresa offered, "We need as much people as we can get."

There was silence for a moment before Theresa started up the conversation again, "So did you get here the same way we did?"

Randy remembered buying a game that had been made my Mcfist Industries and everybody in town wanted their hands on it, they said it was a virtual reality and that everybody would be able to experience the game

The two were pumped for the game and eventually they got their hands on it because they were first in line for it. When they got home they opened the case and put on the helmet that came with it and that was it.

They ended up here.

"So I guess you got the game too, huh?" Debbie asked the two of them, "I didn't know this would happen."

"I didn't know the game did that." Theresa said, remembering the events leading up to this, "I just remembered putting on a helmet and here I was."

"So what do we do now?" Howard asked.

"I told you before were going up north." Debbie said, "Come if you want. It doesn't matter to me. We should get some sleep and maybe scrap up some supplies together. We should rest up because we have a long journey ahead of us."

"How long does it take to get to civilization?" Randy inquired, after a long day of walking in circles in the forest he just wanted to relax.

"Two days."

"Oh come on!" Howard threw his hands up in the air in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the sun rose Randy emerge from the tent that he and Howard had to share, at first Randy thought it was dream but as soon as he stepped out of that tent, he knew it wasn't. He cursed himself for even buying the game. He should have known something like this was going to happen.

Randy watches carefully as Debbie and Theresa pack up their stuff, it wasn't much. But it was good enough to last them until they reached town that was a day ahead.

He looks back at the tent and discovered that his friend had not come out yet, he grunts. Knowing that he might have to drag his friend out of the tent, Howard is known to over sleep a lot.

Randy goes back in the tent and sure enough he is right. Howard is still in his undies, sleeping. Drool escaping his mouth,

"Bro, come on." Randy gently tugs at his friend, "Dude seriously, we have to go."

The only response he got from Howard was when he turned over to his side.

"Need help?" Randy turns around to see Debbie Kang, her face formed into devious smirk as she holds up a bucket of water, "I thought you can use some help, seeing that he is not waking up."

"I don't know Debbie. I-"

Debbie already made her way towards Howard, she immediately dumps the ice cold water onto Howard resulting in him jolting up awake.

"What?! What the juice?!" He yelled alarmed.

"That's what you get for holding us back, now get dressed. We have a long journey ahead of us and were not taking breaks until late tonight."

Howard grumbles in annoyance and grabs his armor, "Who put you in charge Kang?"

Before she made her leave, she looks back at Howard with a sneer, "I did. When I let you in my camp. I did not have to do it, you know? I will be waiting outside, don't take too long."

And with that she leaves.

Randy could not help but chuckle when his friend had a hard time putting on his armor, but once he did he was ready to leave. They took down the tent and followed behind Debbie when they finished packing up.

At first, Randy thought it wasn't going to be so bad. But, boy was he wrong. It was a long walk and Debbie wasn't kidding when she said there will be no breaks unless it was a potty break, so far, everything is quiet despite Howard's constant whining for a potty break.

Finally Debbie did relent to Howard's whining and lets him take a break.

All three of them were resting against a tree; they had to admit that after all this traveling; they really needed a break.

"How much longer?" Randy asked, "We should be close now yes?"

Debbie looks at the map on the phone and nods, "Yeah. Just a few more hours and we will be in town."

"Makes me wonder how many of us are in this game." Theresa said, "I wonder if we get to see some of them in town."

"Here's hoping." Debbie pocketed the device; she looks to where Howard took his potty break and sighs in annoyance, "ANY DAY NOW!"

"Hold your horses Kang! I am almost done!"

The three went back to waiting until they heard loud stomping coming towards them, Randy acted on instinct and immediately drew out his sword. Debbie drew out her sword too and positioned herself.

"Theresa back up, since you're a mage you need to attack from a distance, alright?" Randy instructed her, years of playing MMORPG's with Howard were starting to pay off and to think Mom said that playing these kinds of games was a waste of time.

Theresa did what she was told and she backed up from a safe distance, she did not know a lot of spells since she came into this world. She only knew the ones that were given to her on the day she had logged on.

And there just basic fire spells.

The stomping became louder until they saw a creature jump out from behind Randy and Debbie. It raised its weapon that looked like an iron club and swung at the two.

Randy grabs Debbie and moves out of the way with ease.

Randy takes a look at their opponent, wanting to know what he is dealing with. It appeared to be a blue ogre with wild hair, sharp claws and two long horns coming from its head, it has several eyes on its face.

Theresa points her staff at the ogre and murmurs a fire spell that knocked the ogre back; it appeared to be effective seeing as the ogre appeared to trying ward off the fire that had been casted upon him.

Randy charges towards the ogre and plunges the blade onto its back. It let out a large howl before grabbing Randy and throwing him against a tree.

"Wonk! If I had the mask right now, I would have been able to take this ogre down by now." He said under his breath.

"Help!" Theresa backs up as the ogre started to focus its attention on her, "It's coming right at me!"

Not wanting her friend to get hurt, Debbie immediately races towards the ogre and slashed at his bare chest. The Ogre immediately grabs her and slams her onto the ground, It raises it's iron club to hit her. But before it can hit her, an arrow hit at one of the ogre's eyes making it howl in pain.

Debbie looked back to where the arrow came from and she realized that Howard is standing next to Theresa with his crossbow in his hands.

"And to think I would let you guys have all the fun without me." Howard said, loading his crossbow

Randy took the opportunity to grabs his sword from the ogre's back and stab at it repeatedly. Debbie followed suite while Howard shot more arrows at the ogre and Theresa casting more spells.

The ogre could not handle all the attacks at once, after the constant slashing, stabbing, spell casting and arrows being hurled at the Ogre, it finally fell to the ground and it no longer moved, it took constant prodding and poking to be convinced that the ogre is actually dead.

Everybody's phone vibrates as soon as the Ogre is dead they checked on the phone and realized they had leveled up to level two.

It also stated they can unlock skills, Theresa unlocked a healing spell, while Howard unlock a skill called "Multi shot" that randomly completes two attacks, While Debbie and Randy unlocked a move called the "Ultimate Slasher" which lets the warrior class kill an enemy immediately if the monster were low on HP.

"Did any of you find out what that thing is?" Theresa asked, prodding it with her foot.

"An oni, apparently." Debbie says reading the description of the enemy they just faced on her phone, "It's known to also take up many forms and try to deceive or devour humans, and it's also a level 1 like us."

"That thing?! A level one?!" Theresa looked quite shocked, "But that Oni was so hard to defeat!"

"No kidding." Randy sighed, "That thing easily flung me at a tree; I think I feel a bruise."

"Do you want me to heal you?" Theresa said approaching Randy, "Maybe the pain will lessen if I had a loo-"

"Hey guys!" Howard said interrupting the two, "I found loot on this oni!" He waves a pouch in the air which caught his friend's attention.

Howard opened the pouched and eyes widen in fascination, "Guys there's money in here! Lots of it and a dagger which is lame so one of you can keep it but look! Money! But...No food," Howard sighs grabbing his stomach, he hadn't eaten in about a day, "Great."

"I don't think you realize." Debbie took the look from Howard's hand's and counted the money that was inside, "Hmm. Five silvers and ten bronzes, I think we can get meat but not a place to stay. That means we have to slay more monsters for money so we can at least rest once we reach town."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Randy said, sheathing his sword.

"Hey Kaaang!" A small grin forms on Howard's face, "I think you owe me, I just saved your life out there and it weren't for me. You would have been dead."

"Bit me Howard."

* * *

**I never noticed how hard it is to focus on all three characters.**

**Oni is an Ogre in Japanese Mythology, they devour/lure humans by using many different forms. **

**There maybe some critical error's it's 3am so once I wake up I will correct anything that I find wrong. and urg I suck at battle scenes.**


	3. Chapter 3

After that fight with the monster, they continued on down the road to town, they had countless fights with several of monsters resulting in them leveling up. They also gained some loot. They gained more silver and bronze and some new armor.

All of them ended leveling up faster since they are in a group, by the end of the day they had leveled up to level five and had learned some new moves. Theresa learned a new moved called the "Rain of Fire" That deals with 85% magic to some enemies.

Debbie and Randy did not learn any new skill while Howard learned a called the Poison arrow, he had to find poison arrows for the skill, luckily enough, he found some when he had helped slain some of the monsters he had came across.

Randy lost track on how many hours he had been walking for, all he could think about now is his mask and the book. He wondered if somebody has it, what if the book and the mask fell into the wrong hands? He couldn't stress that enough.

He needed to consult the Nomicon maybe it will tell him what to do or how to get out of this place. He knew Mcfist and Viceroy were involved in this; it was distributed by them when the game was released. So somehow they are involved. He wondered what they were doing right now, now that he wasn't around to protect Norrisville.

He shook his head, trying not to think about it.

"Still thinking about the mask?" Howard whispered to his friend so the girls won't hear them, "Bro I am sure we will find it."

"I know." Randy sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "But this is a big world and I don't know where to start looking, the Nomicon is going to scold me for losing it."

"If it means this much to you, I will help you find it." Howard pats his bro's back, "Maybe we can start searching in town."

"Yeah maybe-"

"Hey who do you think you are?!Get out of our way!" Debbie yelled.

Randy went to see who Debbie is yelling at, in front of them are three bandits blocking their way to the city, one of the bandits smirked and walks on over to Debbie and Randy with his buddies following behind.

"In order for you pass, you have to give us money and some of your weapons. If you give it to us then maybe I will let you in the city."

"No way!" Theresa shouted at the bandits, "We worked hard getting everything, you can't just steal it!"

"Oh yeah?" One of the bandits said, "Just watch us!"

One of the bandit's leader steps forwards to Debbie who has the pouch of coins, Randy immediately blocks the bandit from going near her, "If you want to get the loot, you will have to get through me first."

"Fine." The leader sneered and draws out his sword, "Let's teach these noobs a lesson that they will never forget!"

The bandit's charges at him with his friend's followed suit, the leader swings his sword but the bandit's sword is met with Randy's, Debbie charges after the other bandit, striking her sword at the bandit's midsection. It missed the flesh by perhaps an inch.

The third bandit rushes towards Howard and Theresa, Howard shoots one of his poison arrows at the bandit's leg.

The arrow pierces the skin making the Bandit scream in pain and stagger back. But the pain is only brief as The Bandit grabs the arrow and threw it away like it was nothing.

Theresa blasts the bandit with fire magic making him fall into the ground.

Randy decides to unlock one of his skills called the slasher, he repeatedly slashed at his opponent's chest, it seems though no matter what he did, he barely made a dent on his opponent.

The leader kneed Randy on the chest making cough out saliva, he then pushes Randy on the ground and kicks him on the back multiple times.

Randy grabs the bandit foot and makes him trip onto the ground with him; He stood up and pointed his blade at the leader, when he went to grab his sword. Randy kicked it away. Debbie dodges the other bandit's sword attacks with ease. She kicks the bandit in the balls making him double over in pain.

"Look whose tough now!" Debbie said, kicking in the bandits face.

"Uh Theresa." Howard said nervously, "I'm running out of arrows here and he's coming closer."

Theresa looks at the bandit that is gaining on the two of them, she murmured the spell to the, "Rain of fire." The Sky twisted into a vortex at her command; meteorites shaped like a ball came falling from the sky striking their opponents unconscious.

"Theresa..." Howard said stunned on what he just saw.

"That was so Bruce!" Randy said after he had processed what he had just witnessed, Randy is coated in bruises as a result of the fight but nothing serious. Debbie appeared to be unharmed.

"No seriously! That was the cheese!" he patted the Theresa's back, Theresa smiled. Appreciating Randy's praise.

"Let's see what we got here." Debbie took out several of pouches filled with gold coins, she passes that along to her group, "There's also weapons here, one for each class. I can tell that they stole it-Huh?" She stopped when she saw a familiar sword; she picks it up to take a better look at it.

The blade is several feet long, the handle is red and black checkered and curved slightly, the Norisu Nine's symbol is embedded in front of the sword's handle.

"Is that-" Theresa started.

"The Ninja sword!" Randy blurts out, "Oh man I-The Ninja must be looking everywhere for it! Maybe we should go find him, he is probably in the game somewhere, right? Right. Howard, help me out here."

"Yeah!" Howard said, "Maybe the Ninja is here looking desperately for his sword. And maybe we should give it to him."

"And why would the Ninja leave a sword like that lying around for bandits to take?" Debbie asked, highly suspicious of the two of them.

"Well I don't know Kang, why don't you ask him that yoursel-"

"I'm tired." Theresa said, interrupting the two, "Can we go now? The gate entrance to the town is not too far up ahead."

"Yeah." Debbie said casting a glare at the two boys, "Were done here for now. Let's go."

* * *

**More will come soon, right now I am tired. *Races to bed***


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing they saw when they entered the town were Zenshuyo styled homes with red lanterns lit up at the corners of people's homes. As they walked in the town to find the inn, they came across people who were trying to sell potions and charms that looked suspicious, they also came across several businesses that sold food that made the groups mouth water.

As they reached their destination, they immediately tried to find an inn for them to rest in. They eventually found one, but when Debbie went inside to rent a room, she immediately went back outside where the rest of the group is waiting for them, "they won't let us have a room because we don't have enough money," Debbie said, clearly exhausted after days of travel and fighting monsters.

Howard frowned, and took the pouch from Debbie's hands. "I'll handle this." Howard enters the inn and within a few minutes he comes back smiling with a key dangling from his hands. When Debbie asked how he did it, he shook his head at her, "Not telling you."

Howard hands the keys to her and told her that the room upstairs to the left, "If you see a room on the far left in the hallway, then that's our room. There are two rooms there. Oh and I need some cash. We need food for us to eat."

Debbie grumbled and threw the rest of the pouch at him, "Don't waste it on all in one place."

Howard rolls his eyes and gestures his friend to follow him, "Alright buddy, let's go find your ninja mask", He said as soon as the girls walked into the inn.

Despite being tired, Randy is more determined to find the book and the mask, he felt something vibrate in his pouch, Randy digs inside his pouch and got out his phone.

_Personal quest:_

_Find Ninja Mask and NinjaNomicon._

Randy sighs and pockets his phone and follows his friend, so far, there is no sign of his mask and the NinjaNomicon.

Two entered the market where they saw people from their school walking around confused, they were a few people Randy did not recognize, Randy notices people crowding around a podium, Randy and Howard quickly glanced at each other, wondering what the commotion is about. The two pushes past the crowd to the front of the stand.

There is a man is standing on the stand selling swords and armor to those who need it, there were several bidders and some of them items were sold.

The merchant eventually got a book that is black and red with the Ninja's clan symbol, this got Randy's and Howard's attention along with the rest of the bidders, "This book belonged to the Ninja of Norrisville, one does not know what it does, but it is quite valuable. I will start the bid with 1,000,000 gold coins."

"2,000,000 coins!" One of the bidders shouted.

"2,000,000 coins! do we have 3,000,000 coins!?"

"3,000,000 coins!" Another bidder shouted.

Randy and Howard began to panic, they dig through the pouch and counted the coins they had right now. They only had about 2,000 coins. Not enough to buy the book back from the merchant.

"What are we going to do?" Howard asked.

Randy bites down his lip, trying to figure out a way to get his book back. These people did not know what kind of secrets the book contains and if ended up in the wrong hands, then eight hundred years of ninja secrets will be revealed.

"I have an idea." Randy eyes the merchant, "but when I grab the book. I want you to run back to the inn, got it? I am going to be followed, but I will be back soon."

"What are you plannin-"

Before Howard could finish his sentence, Randy dashed off to a different direction. Howard focuses his attention back on the merchant, "I hope you know what you are doing Cunningham."

"6,000,000!"

"6,000,000? 6,000,000 going once? Going twice? So-"

"Look up there!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

Someone is standing on a roof of a home overlooking the crowd and the merchant, he has a black hood over his head with a red scarf covering his face. He jumps down without a word and lands on the stand.

He quickly snatches the book away from the merchant and rushes off down the road, he could hear the merchant calling for the guards while the crowd stood there. Howard slowly left the crowd and returned to the inn, as soon as he entered the room he is greeted by Debbie.

"What took you so long?!" Debbie yells on the top of her lungs, "Can't you see were both starving here? Where did you go? Where's our food and where the juice is Randy?!"

"Here!" Randy said, appearing behind Howard, "Sorry about that. I told Howard to go home first since he couldn't decide what we should eat tonight", He said holding up a tray with three bowls of rice and cooked meat, "I decided we should eat some cooked meat and rice, it's all we could eat with the money we have. But it should be good enough right?"

Debbie eyes Randy for a second grabbing the tray.

"So where's Theresa?" Randy asked.

"Here!" She emerges from the room she shares with Debbie, "I was resting until I heard Debbie yelling. What was the commotion about?"

"Nothing important." Debbie huffs, she hands her bowl of meat and rice to Theresa who immediately starts to eat the food. Debbie bites into the meat, satisfied.

"Hey Randy why aren't you going to eat?"

"Howard is going to share with me." Randy smiles and takes a piece of meat from his friend's bowl, "I couldn't afford four so I decided to take three instead. Don't worry about me Theresa I am going to be fine."

"Hey Debbie", Randy said, starting a new conversation. "Want to know what I saw today? A Mexican death bear! I am being serious. It was on sale. Well not technically on sale, it was for 10,000 coins, but you get to keep it as a pet."

"You had to get her started, Cunningham? We'll never going to hear the end of it!"

Debbie's eyes brightened at that moment and for the next few hours that is all she talked about, she planned on getting a pet by running a few errands around town and then when she got all the coins she needed, she will get the Mexican death bear. She marked it as one of her main quests on her phone.

Eventually Debbie tired herself out and retreated into the bedroom, Theresa stood for a few more minutes before leaving as well, wishing the boys a good night sleep. Randy and Howard waited until the door is closed for them to speak.

Randy got out the book when it was safe enough to determine the girls won't reappear, the book shone brightly at Randy's touch.

"So.." Howard as he peers down at the Nomicon, "are you going to shloomp into the book or what?"

Randy nods, slowly opening the book. "I'll be right back bro."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the long delay! Some things had come up, I won't promise the next one to be a quick update, mothers day and job applications and other stuff. Btw, in this coming summer I might not be around. Depends if I don't have a job by the time summer starts, I am going to Puerto Rico (Hopefully not) and there won't be any internet around there.**

**If there is a lack of updates, it's because of that.****  
**

* * *

He couldn't be happier to be reunited with the book; he was safely deposited near a village, the village that Randy and Howard had time traveled back to before. Randy wondered why the Nomicon had brought him here, wondering what Norrisville had to do with this situation.

Before he can ask a question though he appeared in front of a very big house, Randy slides the door open and called out to anyone who lived there. He instantly smacks his hand against his forehead, of course no one was home.

In the house everything is dark, and it also didn't help that the house is big and there are several directions he can take. Confused, he took a path towards a hallway. It didn't take long for him to find a room that is located at the end of the hallway, once he is in front of the room he spots a familiar box sitting on the floor.

It had the familiar Norisu Nine symbol carved on to the box; Randy slowly opens the box to find the Mask inside. He makes reach for it, before he can grab it, A message appeared over the box:

_"In order to get you what you need, you must start from the beginning."_

"Nomicon what the juice are you talking about-"

Before he can even finish his sentence, he is sucked out from the book.

"What the juice just happened?"

"Anything?" Howard asked as soon as his friend sprung back to life.

"No.", Randy said frustrated by the Nomicon's cryptic message.

"Come on buddy." Howard pats his friend's back, "let's go rest, we haven't slept for a while."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Randy said taking the book and heading off to bed.

They stood in town for a month; Debbie is often out trying to do errands for the Mexican death bear that is on auction. She had updated her friends that she was near her goal and she was about to get the Mexican Death Bear that she always wanted and they weren't leaving until she got what she wanted.

Theresa also went on errands, but for a different reason, she would often buy potions and Mana for all of her friends so if they get hurt they would be able to heal themselves. Theresa did not need them due to her healing spell, but she knew her friends were all in a different class.

Howard and Randy spent time trying to figure out the Nomicon's message, mostly Randy. Howard was too busy chewing down food, but that's not all he did. He also listened in to people's conversations in case they were on to Randy. After what had happened, everybody wanted to know who that boy behind the hood was. He is on wanted posters everywhere in the village and soldiers were on the lookout for him.

He was also being compared to the ninja as they noticed a few similarities, but no one ever suspected that Randy is the hooded figure.

Debbie walks into the room with a huge grin on her face, the rest of the crew were crowded around a fire that Theresa had set up.

"Hey Debbie!" Theresa greeted Debbie as soon as her friend walks inside the room, "What are you so happy about?"

Debbie lets out a high-pitched squeal; it is so loud that the group had to cover their ears, "I finally got the Mexican death bear! I couldn't bring it in the inn to show you, but it so cute! And it's waiting for me back at the stable as soon as we leave tomorrow."

"Were leaving tomorrow?" Theresa asked, "Where are we going to go?! This place is huge!"

"I have been hearing about side quests people have been participating in," Howard said, "People here have been talking about rescuing some maiden, they said she is trapped in a tower of some sort, but here is the thing. When people try to rescue her, they end up vanishing."

There is silence except for the fire cackling behind them.

"Well let's do it," Randy said, "We could use the experience points before we start on our main quests."

"I agree with Cunningham."

The group talked some more about the side quest before the girls went to bed; Howard looked over at Randy and pats him on the back, "Still trying to figure out what the Nomicon is trying to stay?"

"I couldn't sleep last night bro; I am trying to figure out what the Nomicon's trying to say. It brought me back to Norrisville back in the 13th century, it led me to a home where the book showed me the mask, but when I went to grab it, it sucked me out of the book."

"Stupid book!"

"I know!" Randy sighs angrily, "Once we are done with these side quests, I am going to find the mask. I don't know what the Nomicon is trying to tell me, but I am going to find it."

While the two talk, there is someone listening in the background. Once the boys went to bed, she slides the door shut.

* * *

**Question guys, Should I put Catfish Booray in this fic as well? What do you think? Also, slight changes: Randy's armor is now Red and Black.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh this wasn't my best, I got really lazy. and the fact that my computer isn't working-actually it does, but the computers LSD is malfunctioning and in English it means that my computer went dark, I still can see it, But it's too dark, and I tried to fix it by adjusting the brightness setting, but it doesn't work. So I am writing this on my tablet and let me tell you, it's fucking hard.**

* * *

They all got up the next day and head out the inn early in the morning, Debbie had picked up her Mexican Death Bear and led it out of town before riding on its back while the rest trailed behind her. "Okay so we have to head south" Howard looked at the phone's screen, "What we are looking for is a castle."

"How long will it take to get there?" Randy asked. Howard peers down at the phone to calculate the distance, Right now there are exiting town and are on the right path towards their destination. There are four blinking dots indicting the group, another blinking dot in the south indicating their destination. On the Side of the blinking dot, it estimated how long it would take for them to get there.

Two days.

"Two days." Howard groaned, "Two days of walking, now I am starting to question rather we should have taken this mission or not. Though the rewards make it worth it, 10,000 coins for each of us, plus new weapons! And 2,000 exp's for all of us!"

"Then we will continue our journey to the south." Randy said, "Though I am not looking forward to the long walk ahead of us, Debbie is lucky that she got the Mexican Death Bear, she won't have to walk all those long hours."

"Hey Debbie?" Theresa said, catching up to her friend, "Do you mind if I ride on the bear with you?

"Sure." She extends her hand to her friend to which Theresa took and pulled her on the bear's back, Debbie looks back at the boys and grinned, "You think you can walk for a little while longer?"

"We can handle it Kang!" Howard shouted at her.

For the next few hours they traveled, Howard looked visibly tired after only an hour of walking, But Randy kept on walking as if it didn't bother him. Theresa had fallen asleep, leaning her head on Debbie's back.

They traveled for another hour before they ran into some trouble, a worn out umbrella with one eye and one leg, with two arms with claws jumped towards their prey, it also appeared to be large in size.

"Finally I get to use the Ninja sword." Randy said, grinning, he draws out his sword and chargers towards the umbrella creature with Debbie and her Mexican death bear following suit, Howard and Theresa distances themselves from the monster. The umbrella monster starting spinning, its ends turning into sharp blades. It span towards Randy, who immediately moves out of the way.

The umbrella monster then stopped spinning, it raises its claws to strike Debbie; she drew out her sword and sliced its arm off. The monster raises its other arm to strike her, but Debbie's Mexican death bear lunged at it, making it hop back.

When it didn't successfully strike its target, it focuses its attention onto Randy again, it spun towards its new target.

"What is that thing?!" Howard asked as he backed up further.

"A Kasa-Obake." Theresa answered, she had gotten out her phone while Randy and Debbie were fighting the monster. "The phone said, according to Japanese folklore, there are a Yokai of Japan that old umbrella's turn into, the phone also says that its weak point is in the Kasa-Obake's eye."

"Howard!" Randy looks over to his friend, "Point your crossbow at the Kasa-Obake's eye when it stops spinning!"

"You got it bro!" Howard points the crossbow at the Kasa-Obake, Randy and Debbie could not attack due to the Kasa-obake spinning around trying to attack Randy, it soon stopped when it couldn't get its target. Howard pointed it's crossbow at the Kasa-Obake's eyes and shoots before it moves.

The arrow penetrated the Kasa-obake's eye, making it screech in pain. Randy took this opportunity to charge towards the Kasa-Obake, "Ninja slice!" He call's out unnecessarily and swings the sword at the monsters leg, the Kasa-Obake fell down once its leg is chopped off. Randy stood on top of it and plunges the sword down on the Kasai-obake. When the Kasai-obake did not move, Randy jumps down from the monster.

"Hey! You can't just hog a kill like that!" Debbie fumes.

"What's the matter Kang? Can't handle the fact that you got upstaged?" Howard teased.

"Hey, look!" Theresa said, gaining her teammates' attention.

Numbers appeared on each of their heads, the Numbers consisted how much they contributed to the fight, Debbie and Randy got 200xp while Howard got 90xp, Theresa was the only one who did not get an xp.

"Theresa, what happened out there?" Debbie asked, "You didn't fight at all."

Theresa seemed a little embarrassed for not helping them fight, "I was going to cast a fire spell, but Randy seemed to have it under control."

Randy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I guess I got too carried away."

"Guys!"

Howard held up some bags that contained coins, in one hand. While on the other hand, He held a mage's robe "There's enough for all three of us, Oh! And Theresa! Here is a robe for you, but it kind of stinks..."

Howard throws the robe at her, Theresa sniffs the robe and immediately moves her head away, and "It smells like vomit!"

"Come on." Debbie climbed back on her bear, "time to go."

They continued on their journey, they had walked well into the night. Howard and Randy grew tired and begged Debbie to stop despite her wanting to move on, she eventually relented and set up camp near a forest clearing, due to fear of Monsters lurking in the forest, Howard and Randy were first on guard duty and Then Debbie and Theresa in later shifts.

Late into their shifts, Howard grew tired. Randy knew this of course and like the good friend he is, he tells Howard to get some rest. Howard thanked him and the two fist bump each other before Howard went inside the tent, Randy focuses his attention on the woods, He is still thinking about the cryptic message The Nomicon gave him, it had always been vague, cryptic and not very helpful. But this may be different, why can't the Nomicon ever just tell him what to do without the riddles?

"To get what you want, you must start at the beginning." Randy repeated the Nomicon's words.

"What are you talking about?" someone said from behind him.

Randy turned around to see Debbie staring at him with a confused expression on his face, "Randy? Mind telling me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play stupid!" Debbie yelled, "I know something is up! I overheard you talking to Howard about some book! What book are you talking about?!"

"Oh... Uh, um" Randy thought for a moment, he couldn't let Debbie know about his secret identity, or about the Nomicon, "it's a book I found in the market. Heard it was valuable."

"Huh," Debbie eyed, she knew for a fact that Randy is lying, the way he avoided eye contact and the way he rubs his hand on the back of his head whenever he is nervous, "tell me the truth Randy."

"Hey Randy!" A familiar called to him, Randy sighed in relief when he heard his voice, "our shift is almost over, why don't you get some shut eye?"

"Coming Howard!

Randy excused himself and ran towards the tent, once he is in the tent, he plops himself onto his sleeping bag, "Thanks for the save, bro."

* * *

Bleh might still have some fatal errors, I really hate this tablet but its the only computer I have left until the other computer is fixed. Plus, I am still deciding on rather to add catfish booray, I will let you know in the next chapter.


	7. Side Quest 1

**Hey guys! How are you? I'm here with an update also I came to a decision, I'm going to put Catfist Booray in here, HOWEVER, it is a skippable chapter and it isn't related to the plot due to it being a side quest. Sorry, I got too many people saying they wanted him to be in it, so I am going to deliver.**

* * *

"Bro she is on to us," He said quietly so that no one had heard him, "I don't know how or why, but she is on to us and I am not liking this one bit, what are we going to do with her? She is worse than Bucky, she is a huge brown noser and I am afraid once she finds out she is going to tell everyone about you."

"I-" "

And YOU Cunningham, you were about to tell her weren't you? as soon as you got cornered, you were about to spill out your identity to her. What the Juice bro? Were both sworn into secrecy. You said so yourself, you could not tell anyone about your identity so let's keep it that way, okay?"

"Okay but-" He stopped and looks outside to find Debbie staring out into the forest with Theresa next to her, the two were talking, but he had no idea what they were talking about, Randy focuses his attention back on Howard and sighed, "Bro, I don't know what to do. What happens if I do find the mask? What then?"

"What do you mean?" Howard pressed for an answer. "I mean, I can just disappear to be the Ninja and then reappear as Randy Cunningham."

Howard raises his eyebrow as if he heard the stupidest thing ever, "Of course you can! You have been doing this for how long Randy? A year already right? You should be used to this."

"I can't now that Debbie Kang is on to us, she'll catch on really quick that I am the Ninja since I keep disappearing into thin air, she isn't stupid Howard, she really isn't, And Theresa too, it may take her a while, but she too will figure it out eventually. Maybe I will feel better if they guarantee they won't say anything."

"It would be better if I told them the truth." Randy continued. "That's your decision, bro. But I doubt the Nomicon would be happy that you decided to reveal your identity to them, think about it Cunningham, you have time." Howard took a peek out, the sky appeared lighter. Indicting that sunrise is not too far away, "Let's talk about this later, I think I need some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." Randy lays his tired body onto the sleeping bag, "Night bro."

They slept in for a few hours before waking up and packing up for their trip. Debbie did not bother them with questions, but she clearly appeared to be angry at both of them, she knew they were hiding something, And once she got to the bottom of things, she will make both of them talk.

The silence made both of them uneasy, at the same time it was also a relief. They didn't feel like being burdened with questions, However they both know Debbie Kang won't give up until she found out answers.

The team ran into more Kasa-Obake's on their journey, but they were easily defeated, they seem to handle them a lot better now, despite them running around circles whenever the Kasa-Obake's started spinning, it was all worth it at the end. They had gained enough XP to level up to Level six, And new skills were added.

Theresa got a new skill that allowed her to freeze any enemy while Howard retrieved fire arrows from the Kasa-Obake, Debbie got another sword from the Kasa-Obake, Randy did not earn any new skills or did not get any weapons or items, the Ninja sword is enough for him.

They arrived at their destination an hour later, and what they saw surprised them. There are people walking around in a zombie like state, they kept walking around as if they were searching for somebody or someone, behind is a castle. Half of the castle still remains intact while the rest was in ruins, but something seemed off, where was the girl that is in need of rescuing?

"Maybe we should go inside," Randy said.

"What happens if these people decide to attack us if we even attempted to enter the castle?" Theresa asked, "There are people here that are from our high school, what are we going to do?"

"Yeah there dozens of people here." Debbie Kang added.

"Maybe we should act like them, then." Howard suggested, "Maybe they won't notice anything is up."

And that's what they did, they acted just like them in order to throw them off, it worked.

Randy couldn't help but notice something, their eyes, they were purple, all of them. and He recognized some of them, Julian, Bucky, Stevens, Bash, there all here.

These people were in a trance like state. But who did this to them? And why? When they entered the castle everything is quiet, the place was big, they searched around looking for the girl, but nothing. There is only silence, they tried to call out to her, stating they were here to help her.

They ended up in a throne room, Randy clutched the handle of the sword, knowing there is something wrong, Randy's suspicions were confirmed when they heard a women's laugh in the distance, the laughter came from all directions so they couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

Rainbow color stank formed in the middle of the throne room, Randy knew who was doing this, he didn't know why he didn't suspect it before, but he knew.

"The Sorceress," He said.


	8. Sorceress

**Not very proud of this chapter, meh. Migh re due it later or something.**

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here~"The Sorceress grinned, "Another who has fallen into my trap." She conjures up rainbow colored stank on to her palms, she inches closer to the group."

"So there is no maiden isn't there?" Howard asked.

The Sorceress lets out a laugh in amusement, "No boy, there was never a maiden in trouble, a lot of you boys fell for it. Thinking that there was actually a girl in trouble, I only lure these people here to gain the Ninja's attention, I will make him pay for sending me in the land of the shadows!"

"I won't let you get away with this." He draws out his sword, "I won't let you lure anymore men into your trap, I am going to take you down right here and now!"

"Is that so?~ You are such a brave man," Stank swirled around her until she became a girl with dark navy blue hair, blue eyes and with a purple sailor fuku on, she looked deep into Randy's eyes, "Are you trying to be the Ninja? To be a new hero? Why don't you be my hero, hmm?"

Randy looked up at the Sorceress and smiled, his eyes are completely purple just like the other boys who had been hypnotized by her, "I would like that very much."

"Cunningham, don't fall for her trap!"

The Sorceress ignored Howard and proceeded on with Randy, she slowly made way for a kiss on the cheek, but before any of that could happen. A scream is hard. It did not come from any of the girls, it came from the Sorceress herself who seemed to be on fire.

"Stay away from Randy!" Theresa warned, pointing her staff at the Sorceress.

As soon as the Sorceress is able to recover, she threw stank at Theresa. Debbie manages to move her out the way just in time before anyone got hurt.

Randy snaps out of his trance to see the situation, he dashes towards the Sorcerer and swings his blade towards her torso, she vanishes within her stank before Randy could even strike her, she reappeared and seems to be in her human form, "Oh help me boy's, some mean people are trying to attack me!"

The boys from outside came barging inside with their weapons pointed at the group. The boys surrounded them, waiting to attack any of them. Randy did not know what to do, they were hundreds of men surrounding them waiting for the Sorceress's command to finish them off, he looked at the boys and noticed, Bucky, Julian, Bash and several other male students were.

Bucky took out his triangle and his dinger, and played the triangle, he did a little bit of show boating until golems appear from under the ground, Julian appeared to be a caster and Bash looked like he was from the thief's class.

Randy did not want to hurt any of was the last thing on his mind, to hurt any innocent people that is under the Sorceress's control, they could not help it. Despite them having the advantage, he will not let them be under her control, but he had to do this without anyone getting hurt.

He focuses his attention over to the purple orbs that hung around her neck, maybe if he got those. He can free everyone here of her control.

"Howard! I need you to-"

As soon as Howard turned around, he knew that Howard was completely under her control as well, he pointed the crossbow at his best bro, ready to aim.

"Come on bro! Don't be like this!"

"Do it for me~" She walks over to Howard and strokes his hair.

At that moment, something hit him. He remembered what he did the last time when he faced off with the Sorceress, he remembered covering his eyes with a scarf and managing to defeat her without being under her spell.

He puts on the scarf he had stuffed in his inventory and puts it over his eyes so he won't be under the Sorceress's control, "Alright Sorceress! enough is an enough! I won't let you get away with this any longer!"

Randy lunged at her and wraps his hands around her, he grips at the necklace and starts to pull on it.

"Boy's help me! I am in trouble!"

The boys made their way to attack Randy, But Theresa castes a spell. It took a moment before meteor's come crashing down from the palace's ceiling, The men scrambled around, trying to avoid the meteors. The Sorceress watches in irritation as her army ran around like chickens.

"Stop it You useless ingrates, attack him!"

Randy pulled off the necklace, The Sorceress returned back to her true form and hissed at the boy who managed to get the necklace off of her neck, "You know who you remind me of boy? You remind me of the Ninja, you act exactly like him! and speak just like him! But no matter, give me my necklace or else I will destroy you my myself!"

"Debbie! catch!" Randy threw the necklace towards Debbie's direction, she jumps up and grabs it, "Break it! Debbie! Break it quickly!"

Debbie raises her sword up intending on smashing the orb's, an arrow penetrated Debbie's right arm, luckily, it wasn't the hand she is holding her sword. Debbie lets out a high-pitched scream and held her arm, "Who did that?!" she looks over to Howard who is pointing his crossbow at her, "Howard...It's me Debbie, remember?"

Theresa stepped forward, pointing her staff directly at Howard, "Do it Debbie, if he tries anything I will be here."

"But-"Debbie protested, not wanting her friend to get hurt.

"Do it!" Theresa yelled.

"No!" The Sorceress cried out, she manages to throw Randy to the side, but he quickly recovers and charges towards the Sorceress, despite not being able to see her, he could smell her scent and boy did she smell bad. He swings his Ninja sword, the tip of his blade made contact with the Sorceress's torso, making her reel back in pain.

"Do it now!"

On Randy's cue, Debbie destroys the purple orb's, stank escaped the orbs and returned back to the Sorceress, in the background, they could hear people moaning and asking where they were and what they were doing here.

"**NO! **my army!" The Sorceress cried out, "It's all because of you!" She said, blaming Randy "I'll return someday, I will return!" And with that the rainbow colored stank surrounded her, once the stank dissipated, The Sorceress is nowhere to be found.


End file.
